A Mortal's Life
by lacinda
Summary: Xander's road trip takes him out of the twilight zone and into Seacouver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Buffy: the Vampire slayer. I am not making a profit.

Title: A Mortal Life

Fandom: Highlander/BTVS

Pairing: None (at this time)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Xander's road trip takes him out of the twilight zone.

Prologue

Xander decided to head north on his road trip. The trip was not what he had expected. He had been traveling for a week by now and it was boring. He had no one to talk to and except for some beautiful scenery every once and a while every thing was the same. He now knew what people meant by every where, USA.

It did give him time to think and that was the main reason for the trip. He thought about the Scooby's and the hell mouth. He noticed that the further he was from his home town the better he felt. It was like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. His mom had started him writing a journal when he was young and he had kept the habit.

Reading back over it he noticed how negative his thoughts had been. He was the class clown but he hadn't felt happy. He had heard a joke on the radio yesterday and he had laughed. He noticed right away that it was different. He felt joy purer than any thing he had ever felt before.

He had to pull the car on the side of the road. He felt good. This was the first time he had ever left Sunnydale in his life and the thought of returning terrified him.

The Hellmouth was poisoning the very air he had breathed. How could he return to that, especially since he didn't really have a reason to. His parents couldn't care less about him and his friends, his friends didn't need him or want him in the way.

He had time on his hands. It was just the beginning of summer and it wasn't like he had any where he had to be. He would take things as they came. Right now he was heading for the city of Seacouver. He had a cousin there that would put him up for a couple weeks. Maybe he could get a job for a while and then head east.

Part 1

Xander parked his car in front of an apartment building. He read the address again on the sheet of paper in his hand. This was the right place he thought as he got out of the car. He went up to the main door and buzzed apartment 4D. He got no answer.

He scratched his head thinking maybe he should find a pay phone when the door open and a tall lean man with a long over coat came out and looked at Xander suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in an English accent.

Xander smiled it was could to here something Giles' like. Putting his hands in his pocket he answered the man, "My cousin was supposed to meet me at his apartment in 4D. I guess he forgot." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Xander watched as the man frowned at hearing the apartment number. "I'm afraid your out of luck. I believe that tenant was arrested for drunk driving. I don't believe he will be out for some time."

Xander was shocked, "Teddy, I can't believe, no, no he was a Harris," he said with a short laugh and a shake of his head, "yea, I should have known."

Xander looked at the sidewalk defeated. Today had started off so good he thought as he turned and walked back to his car.

* * *

The man watched the teenager walk away from him with his head bowed. The boy couldn't have been 18 if he was a day. He felt a pang, ow by the gods he had been around that boy scout to long.

Sighing he walked up to the young man, "Do you have any other family in the city." He watched as the boy turned towards him. The child had such an open expression on his face. It was disbelief. He felt another deep pain, had no one every helped this child before.

* * *

Xander watched the man beside him. Was that concern he had heard. He shook his head at both the question and the odd behavior, no one helped a Harris. Xander had learned that long ago.

The man put out his hand, "Adam Pierceson, 4A," he said while pointing his head back at the building behind him.

Xander grinned and took the mans hand, "Alexander Laville Harris, but every one calls me Xander."

"Well, Xander," Adam said walking beside the young man to his car, "how long where you planning to stay in the city."

Xander shrugged, "a couple of weeks just enough to make some money to head to the next relative on the list. I just graduated and thought I see some sights."

* * *

Adam inwardly cringed at the sight of the car. What type of parents would send a child off in that piece of junk. "So an adventure before college."

The young man seemed to shrink in himself at the mention of school. "I'm not the school type," Adam heard. He watched as Xander rubbed the back of his neck.

Adam could tell the boy was embarrassed. From the state of his car and the look of his clothes, it was more likely the young man didn't have the founds to complete school. His eyes where intelligent and there was steel there. This child had had a rough life, and from the sound of it, it wasn't going to get easier any time soon.

"Are you 18," He found himself asking.

He watched as Xander's body took on a defensive stance. The boy was ready to run. "I have a friend who owns a blues bar and is always looking for waiters but you'd have to be at least 18 to work there."

* * *

Xander let the tension out of his body with a sigh. "Yes, I am." he said with a grin.

"Good," Adam said as he took a note book out of his pocket and quickly wrote down an address. "Its called Joe's, after the owner. Ask for Mr. Dawson and tell him Adam sent you."

Xander took the slip of paper and thanked Mr. Pierson. He watched at the tall man walked across the street to a black SUV and drive away.

He decided to head to the bar first. If that didn't work out he thought he'd still have time to look else where.

* * *

Adam called Joe from the SUV as he headed to Macleod's dojo. "Joe," he said into his cell, "I gave a kid your address told him your hiring." He listened awhile before continuing, "He's mortal, the kid needs a break." Adam listened as Joe laughed, "I am not going soft, just hire him Joe, his name is Xander and I'll owe you one." He hung up and thru the phone in the seat beside him.

'Kid you better be worth it,' he thought as he pulled into the parking lot for the dojo.

* * *

For the second time today, Xander checked an address on the slip of paper from his parked car. He gathered his courage before getting out of his car. He prayed to who ever was listening that his luck would change. He really needed a job.

He walked into the bar. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The first thing he noticed was the mirror behind the bar. That was a plus for Xander, the second was the man over by the stage. Xander watched as the man stood on two canes and walked towards the bar saying, "Where closed."

Xander gulped and asked for Mr. Dawson.

"That'll be me kid," Joe said in a gruff voice as he walked behind the bar, "Hoe can I help you.

Xander walked up to the bar saying, "I'm Xander Harris, I heard you were hiring waiters."

Joe looked the kid up and down wondering what the old man saw in the kid, but then he looked in the kids eyes. This was a survivor. "You 18 kid," he asked.

"Yes, sir." answered Xander quickly.

Joe chuckled, "It's Joe, kid. How bout we give you a try for a week, $3.50 an hour plus tips. If you work out we'll renegotiate on pay. When can you start."

Xander grinned, "Is now soon enough."

Joe shook his head, "Come back around at about 4 o'clock, you can help open and I'll show you around."

Joe watched as the kid literally bounced out of the room. At least the kid was energetic he thought. He hoped he was a night owl it would be easier on the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Xander sat in his car in front of the public library. He was debating with himself. He had gotten a list of cheep motels off the internet, but he was thinking of waiting until tomorrow to check in. After all he would probably be working in the bar all night, if he didn't get fired right off. It would save him some money and he would just be storing stuff there till tomorrow. It wasn't like he needed a shower right away. He sniffed under his arm. Nope he was good till at least tomorrow.

Making his decision Xander headed back into the library. He'd hang out here till three and then go get a bite to eat before heading to Joe's.

He went up to the Information desk and asked were he might find some books on local history. The librarian was happy to help and he was soon entrenched in his books.

Before he new it, it was three o'clock, He had been studying a local map that was detailed enough that he didn't think he would get lost any time soon. On his way out he asked if the was any were good to eat that wasn't fast food. Whistling he headed out the doors.

* * *

The next day, Joe stopped over at Duncan's Dojo. He heard sparing before he entered. He watched as Adam and Duncan clashed swords, it was like watching poetry in motion he thought. His two friends soon noticed him and stopped sparing. Inviting him to join them for a beer. The three men headed up stairs to the loft.

"Adam," Joe said as he watched the older man grab two beers from the kitchen, "that kid came by and started last night. He's a hard worker. I think he'll work out fine."

Adam grinned as he took a drink from his beer, "Does that mean that there's no favor owed?"

"Not on you life, old man. I am going to collect on that." Joe said as he sat done on the couch.

"What favor, Joe?" asked Duncan as Adam handed Joe a beer.

Settling back into the couch, Joe took a sip from his beer before explaining, "I got a call yesterday morning around 10, it was this old man," he said pointing at Adam, "asking me to hire some kid he met in front of his apartment building."

"That doesn't sound like you Metho's." Duncan said to Adam.

Adam sighed as he reclined in his chair saying, "I know," as he frown into his beer.

Joe laughed, "You'd like him, Duncan."

"I'll have to meet him next time I'm at the bar," Duncan said as he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Xander liked working at Joe's, the music was nothing like he'd heard before, it was great. The tips were good and he liked the people he worked with. No one yelled at him, except for a few customers who had a little to much to drink. This had by far been the most relaxing three days in his life.

He was having fun. He liked learning what different types of drinks there were. Joe even laughed at a few of his jokes. Most of them he groaned at but at least Joe told him why they were lame.

He noticed that there didn't seem to be any thing supernatural happening in Seacouver. That made this city the best one he had visited so far. Maybe he thought he just might stay in Seacouver for a while.

Xander was taking a drink order when he noticed Mr. Pierceson come in with another tall broad shouldered man.

He grinned and quickly finish taking the order and headed to the bar as the two men sat down close to Joe.

"Xander," Joe said, "when you finish with that order, I want you to come met a friend of mine."

"Sure thing boss," Xander said, grinning when he heard Joe growl at him.

Xander quickly finished and headed behind the bar to stand next to Joe.

Joe turned from Handing Adam a beer saying, "Now Xander I told you to call me Joe."

Xander just grinned saying, "Sure thing boss."

Shaking his head Joe made introductions, "You remember Dr. Adam Pierceson."

Xander's eyes widened, "I didn't know he was a Doc."

"Yep," Joe said, "Both kinds and the man next to him is Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, He owns a Dojo not to far from here."

"Really, do you offer any morning classes?" Xander asked.

"Aye," Duncan said, "The first starts at 10, it's a beginners class though."

"Good," Said Xander, "I don't know much any how. Which discipline is it you teach?"

Duncan chuckled, "At least you know there's more than one kind. Some of my students don't start off knowing even that.

The four of them talked for a few minutes before Xander headed back out to the tables.

Xander was glad that Duncan's classes were reasonably priced. He couldn't wait to start. It sure would be different knowing how to fight instead of depending on sheer luck to survive, luck and his few memory's left over from Halloween.

* * *

When Xander' shift ended he went to Joe and got directions to the Dojo. With those in hand he headed for his hotel room. It wasn't much but it was clean. He took a quick shower.

He set the alarm clock he could catch a couple of zee's before heading to the dojo

As he laid there he thought about there area he was staying in. One good thing about having a junk car was not worrying over having it get stolen. If someone did still it thought Xander then they were more disparate than him and could have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Xander moved slowly as he matched Sensei's Matt motions. He had been attending classes for three weeks by now and it was becoming easier. Xander new it would take years of practice before he was as good as Matt but this was a start.

Xander was seriously debating on staying in Seacouver. His job was great and he had made a few friends. With the way things were going he'd have enough saved to take a few classes at the local Community college. Joe had been hinting at it, told him not to waste his life tending bar.

Things were going great. He even had a couple of mystery's. Hey once a Scooby always a Scooby right. Joe had a tattoo on his wrist and that isn't strange but he had noticed that quite a few people that came to see Joe also had one, the same one in the same place. Not to mention seeing a few books written in languages long since dead.

That was one mystery another was the fact was Seacouver was dead in the supernatural since. There were no Demons, Vampires, hell there wasn't even a magic shop in town.

Xander was planning on doing some research later before work. One other thing that was bugging him was Duncan Macleod and Dr. Pierceson. He just new there was something different about them, he'd bet a box of Twinkie's on it.

* * *

Xander was searching the internet, trying to find some clue about that tattoo he kept seeing. He had been at it for hours when he found something on a conspiracy site. They had a copy of the tattoo showing. Interesting thought Xander, but it didn't make a lot of since. The only clear piece of information Xander could skim from the site was that the image had been around for century's perhaps even longer.

Checking his watch, Xander excited the site and quickly left the library, he was going to be late for work.

* * *

Xander wiped down the bar as he watched Joe on stage with his guitar. The bar was nearly empty except for Joe, Adam, Duncan and himself. He shook his head when Adam grabbed another beer from behind the bar.

"Xander," Joe called out, "add that to his tab, it's the red book under the counter."

"Sure thing, Boss," Xander said as he grabbed the book. He opened it and started turning the pages. Gee, he thought Adam really liked his beer. He kept turning the pages. Noticing the dates Xander realized that the book was only for this year. When he reached the last page he noticed there was no room for another entry.

"Boss," Xander said to Joe, "There's no more room in the book."

Adam cursed in Ancient Sumerian.

Xander's eyes widened, "That can't be physically possible. That's, that's just wrong. God, I need to wash my brain out now." Xander gave himself a body shake, trying to get the image out of his mind.

Joe had stopped playing and slowly made his self over to the bar.

"Xander," he said, "You under stood Adam?"

"Duh," Xander said, "Please," he beseeched Adam, "Don't put Images like that in my mind, and if God forbid any of that is possible, never ever, never tell me, Blah."

Adam was wide eyed the should have been no way Xander could understand him. The where scholars that could read that language, even write it but no one, at least no martal could speak it. "Were did you learn that language?"

Xander screwed up his face. "High school."

Joe gaffed, "No High school teaches that."

Shaking his head, Xander said, "It wasn't part of the curriculum. My High school Librarian was into dead languages. My friends and I hung out the library when ever we could it was better than going home. He, Giles, made us do our home work and that like only took ten minutes so he taught us different things. He was writing a book, actually come to think of it I don't think he ever finished it. But any way, Giles had these really old book's in every language you could think of. Willow, Buffy and I , my friends," Xander clarified, "helped him do research, Hell he even paid us for every page we translated. Of course it took for ever."

Xander tilted his head to the side and smiled sheepishly, "He didn't actually need our help he could read them all with out a reference book. It was his way of making sure we had money for." Xander stopped and shrugged his shoulders.

Xander turned to his Boss, "The only thing left to do is lock up."

Joe sat down on a stool, "That's fine Xander you can go I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam stopped Xander from leaving by putting his hand on Xander's arm, "Was your Giles, Dr. Rupert Giles."

"Yea, that's him."

"What was he doing in a High school?" Adam asked shocked.

Xander looked Adam in the eye's and said, "Looking after three kids. He was the closest thing to a dad we had," with that he left the bar.

* * *

The three men watched Xander leave. "I need a drink," Joe said.

Duncan stood and walked behind the bar and handed his friend a beer and grabbed another for himself.

Joe turned to Adam, "It doesn't make since for the former curator of the British Museum to become an American High School librarian."

Adam took a sip from his beer. "He did publish in the past three years, maybe he need a sabbatical, but your right. Were did Xander come from."

Joe took a moment before answering, "Sunnydale, California, it's a small town."

Duncan watched as the blood drained from Metho's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Metho's?" Duncan said.

Metho's took a long drink from his beer. "Joe," He said, "This doesn't get recorded. Did you know there's two versions of the Watchers?"

Joe shook his head taking a drink and settling back for the long hall.

Adam finished his beer off and grabbed another, "I discovered the Other Watchers in the 12 century. They didn't watch immortals but Demons, vampires, monsters, and champions"

"Theirs no such thing's as vampires." Duncan said.

"You will never meet one but mortal's can. There is something about an Immortals quickening that repels demons and vampires. Most Witches and warlocks can not stand being near our kind. The watchers who, the immortal branch, originally watched us not to record our history but to find out the safest places to live. Mortals who live near immortals do not have to worry about the supernatural."

Joe nodded his head, "That makes since, the first watches probably thought the immortals were gifts from the gods they kept them safe. But Methos what does that have to do with Sunnydale?"

Methos took a deep breath before answering, "It sits on a dimensional rip that goes strait to Hell. I don't know if its just a hell like dimension or the actual hell and I never want to find out."

"Your serous," blurted Macleod.

"Deadly serous," Methos said before taking another drink.

"You said witches couldn't stand Immortals but Cassandra?" ask Duncan.

"I said most," Methos rubbed his face in his palms, "There are exceptions to every rules. Joe people who are born atop the Hellmouth are different. The energy's from it changes a person the longer the are exposed to it. 18 years, by the gods, Xander must be blessed."

Joe looked at Methos questionably, "Why, do you say that?"

Methos laughed, "One, he is alive from what I now about the place 80 of the natives die before graduating from High school."

Joe and Duncan was shocked.

Duncan put his beer down, "How can no one know?"

"Most Mortals do not remember or their memory's change when they encounter the supernatural. It takes a strong mind and a strong will to be able to deal with it." Methos said.

"Gentlemen," Joe said as he stood from his stool, "I've had enough for tonight."

Betting up as well the two Immortals let them selves out and locked the door behind them.

"Adam," Duncan said, "Come to my place I want to hear more about these other watchers."

Agreeing Adam told Duncan he'd meet him over at his place and headed to his SUV.

* * *

Xander called Giles from his hotel room. He had promised him that he would call every day and at least leave a message. Giles had even bought a better answer machine since Buffy busted the last one. So far Xander hadn't missed one call in. He hoped Giles was there tonight he really needed to talk to him.

He sat on the bed and watched the horrible yellow wall paper as the phone rang. Giles finally picked up just before the machine.

Tonight Xander told the man he wished was his father every thing that had been happening in the last month. Before he had been to tired and just told him he was fine, but tonight was different.

After telling Giles everything, Giles told him to take several deep breaths and to tell him again. Giles was still not quite up to translating Willow- babble.

The second time seemed to do the trick.

Giles put Xander's mind at piece. He explained about the energy's of the Hellmouth and that it was better for him to be away from it. Unfortunately he and Buffy had to be there but he did not. He wasn't abandoning them.

Xander asked about Willow. He heard his mentor give a deep and soul sounding sigh.

Giles had tried to convince her to leave the Hellmouth. But the effects were to strong. Willow had been born on the Hellmouth were as Xander and his family had moved there when he was three. It would probably take the destruction of the Hellmouth before Willow could leave Sunnydale.

Giles explained that was why her parents did not take her with them when they traveled. Giles hypothesized that the Rosenberg's noticed the harmful effects of the Hellmouth and kept away as much as they could. Leaving their daughter to find for her self much of the time.

Xander felt even worse and told Giles he was heading back tomorrow.

Holding the phone away from his ear he thought he shouldn't have said that as he listened to his mentor lecture him for the next ten minutes. Every now and then he agreed with Giles that Willow wasn't his responsibility. That he had the right to find his own destiny, a right to be happy.

"Xander," Giles said, "Willow is happy. She is in College and will go far. She doesn't see it as a hardship. In truth she could never be happy far from a Hellmouth. She strives on its energy's and can not imagine a life away from it. She wants you to be happy my dear boy. And they have marvelous in vents like email and video-phones so you can keep in touch."

"I know Giles, thanks."

"Your welcome, now you mentioned a tattoo can you email me a picture I think I can clear up that mystery for you but I'd like to be sure before telling you."

Xander agreed and told him it would be some time in the after noon before he could send it. After that they said there good nights and Xander drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Adam sat down on the hard wood floors in his apartment. He had a single candle in front of him. Lighting it he watched the flame as he began to meditate. He felt forces at work. Change was coming, but what change he didn't know. As the flame flickered the air around him seemed to become clearer, cleaner.

Adam sat there unblinking as the candle slowly melted down to an ember, and as it went out Adam woke. He stumbled to his feet and made his way into his bedroom. Making it to the bed he collapsed on it and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and inched its way towards the bed. Methos grumbled in his sleep as the sun reached him. Not waking he instinctually turned over and burrowed his head into the pillow.

The phone rang just as he was readjusted jolting him out of sleep. He answered the phone and mumbled into it.

"Is this Dr. Adam Pierson." came over the line.

Adam stat up, "Yes, Who is this."

"This is Dr. Rupert Giles. I believe you know a student of mine a Xander Harris."

Methos was now fully awake, "Yes, I do. How did you get this number."

"I am The Watcher."

Methos eyes widened, "You have a Slayer."

"Yes, but the reason I am calling is about Xander."

"What about him?"

"I know who and what you are. The Slayer has had a vision it was quite detailed which is rather unusual. You were in it. I wish to formally ask that you take Xander as a student."

This was unheard of thought Methos, "He is a mortal."

"Not quite, he has a destiny. Your teachings and friendship will be a great help to him in the future."

"Does he know who, what I am."

"He will by tonight. If you accept him as a student I would like to meet with you and him with the Slayer. He has my number. Have a good morning."

Methos heard a dial tone. This was unexpected. He had a decision to make and soon.

* * *

Xander heard a ringing sound. It was annoying. That wasn't his clock unless it got laryngitis.

Opening his eyes he realized his phone was ringing. Picking it up he said, "Hello," into it.

He heard Giles greeting him from the other end, "Giles didn't I just speak with you."

"That was hours ago, I have some news on your mystery's."

Xander rolled over on his back, "I haven't emailed you yet."

Giles chuckled, "No but Buffy had a vision, quite clear actually."

"Really what was it about."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Adam paced the length of Joe's bar. His friend, Joe sat on the blues stage strumming his guitar.

Adam was waiting. The call, that morning had rattled him. Visions and Prophecies always left a bad taste in his mouth. They were never what they seemed to be no matter how detailed. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Xander should be here at any moment. What was it about him that needed his training.

* * *

Xander sat out side of Joe's bar in his beat up old car. He took a deep breath and then another. Giles and Buffy were coming to Seacouver at the end of the week. He had a destiny, he the zeppo. It was hard to digest.

And Adam, an immortal, the oldest immortal was going to teach him. But could he teach him what he would need. Could he even do what Buffy's vision said he should.

Should he follow the vision. Giles hadn't told him ever thing, said it couldn't be done over the phone, but would following it be the right thing to do. He still remember the night Buffy had died because of that one prophecy. And yet she was still here. It had been more of a hindrance than a help.

He glanced at his watch, he had to go in or he'd be late for his shift. Getting out of the car he walked into the bar.

* * *

Adam heard the door open behind him. He turned a quick 180 and faced Xander as he walked further into the bar. The child was nervous. He expelled a lung full of air he had been holding and slumped on a bar stool, "I need a beer."

He watched as Xander gave him a quick grin and walk behind the bar. Soon enough he was sipping his beer as the child added it to his tab.

"I heard from your mentor Giles," he said.

Xander's shoulders hunched as he answered, "He told me."

Methos' put his beer down, "Why do you need training?"

"I don't really know, Giles said he'd fill me in when they arrive on Friday."

Sighing he motioned for another beer, "We will begin training after we know what you need to know."

Xander nodded his head as he gave him another beer, "You know that beer fills your tab limit. I can't give you more till you pay Joe."

Methos let his head hit the bar. The one day he really needed a tab this happened. If he ever found Murphy he'd take his head.

* * *

To Be Continued… . 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Xander watched as his future teacher groaned about Murphy's law. He had a funny felling that he was going to enjoy learning from Adam a whole lot more than he ever did when he was in high school.

With a bounce in his step, Xander began to whistle as he started to whip the bar.

* * *

The days passed quicker than Xander thought they would. Friday was there before he new it. Adam thought it best that they meet at Macleod's dojo rather than the bar. They would have less interruptions.

* * *

Xander ran up to Giles and gave him a big hug. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his mentor until he saw him. He turned to hug Buffy but stopped before he had moved a step. He could hardly breath she felt wrong. She oozed darkness.

He heard Giles sigh and felt him move hem away from Buffy.

"Giles?" Asked Xander in a small voice.

Giles hugged Xander, "Your feeling the Slayer, Xander. If I'd realized how sensitive you were I would have moved you off of the hell mouth myself. I am so sorry my boy."

Xander looked up into Giles eyes, "What do you mean?"

Giles turned to Buffy, "Could you go for a walk, Buffy. I'm afraid you presence will only hurt Xander."

Buffy nodded and gave Xander a small frown, "Listen to Giles, Xander. He explained this could happen. I miss you but it's for the best." With that she turned an ran out of the dojo.

Adam walked into the room, "I felt her leave. Dr. Giles it would be in everybody's interest if you don't bring her back."

Giles nodded.

Xander moved from Giles, "What is going on?"

"I'll explain every thing I can Xander, " Giles said. He turned towards Adam, "Is there a place we can talk?"

Adam nodded, "Up stairs Joe Dawson, the other type of Watcher and his Immortal Duncan are waiting." With that Adam turned and lead them over to the freight elevator.

Once up stairs and with a beer in every ones hand, except Xander who had a coke.

Adam turned on the same couch as Xander was sitting, "You sure you don't want a beer?"

Xander shook his head, "No my parents are drunks. I never want to touch the stuff."

Adam watched Xander as he said this and put his beer down at the end of that statement. "Xander as an Immortal it would take me drinking constantly for days to get drunk. Quite frankly that would take to much work."

Duncan grunted, "I can get drunk after a couple of bottle and I'm Immortal."

Adam glared at Duncan, "You are an infant. I know what I'm talking about."

Xander laughed, "Its fine Adam. I believe you. Its not a problem."

Still glaring at Duncan, "So Dr. Giles why don't you tell us why were all here."

Giles took a sip from his beer, "Please just call my Giles. First off, I'd like to explain to Xander about Buffy."

Adam nodded and Xander put his full attention on Giles.

"To start," said Giles, "you're a sensitive Xander. That means you feel things a lot deeper than most people. What I mean is every one had an aurora and that allows people who can read them or Feel them, to tell what a persons intentions or feelings are. Some people could even be able to tell a persons past of future from reading there auroras. As a sensitive you can also feel about objects and places."

Xander gulped, "What about Buffy and shouldn't I have had this ability from birth?"

Giles nodded, "You did, Xander. But in self defense from the Hellmouth it has been dormant. Buffy, on the other hand has the spirit of the Slayer in side her. The Slayer isn't just a calling and abilities Xander. It is another being or soul coinciding with Buffy's own soul. That was what you were feeling. It affects you the same as the Hellmouth itself. I am afraid you will have to stay away from being physically close to Buffy. You can still talk to her on the phone or email her."

Xander leaned back into the couch, "How far away do I need to stay."

Giles put his drink down, "In all honesty at least 50 miles to prevent the aurora from affecting you. The Hellmouth is more of a concern. Since your ability is no longer dormant, unless you want it to start to detrimentally affecting your sanity you need to move further away."

Adam pulled Xander to him in a half arm hug, "How far?"

"It isn't that simple," Giles said with a half shrug, "there are more than one Hellmouth. Except for Sunnydale they are dormant. But they can still harm Xander as well."

Giles pulled a folded map from his inner breast pocket of his jacket. He unfolded it to show a world map. I've circled the places Xander should stay away from. The outer edge of the circle is as close as he can be with out being harmed. One good piece of good news is that Immortal auroras is good for Xander. The more Immortals you have around you can counter the affects of bad auroras."

"So if I have a bunch of Immortals around me I can go to the Hellmouth?" asked Xander.

"No," Giles said, "For one no Immortal would go near a Hellmouth. What I meant by that Xander is that there are other influences that could harm you. A normal person who was stepped in hate and darkness could negatively affect you. Adam can counter that."

Xander jumped up from the couch, "What good is this Giles. It sounds more like a curse."

Giles stood and put his hands on Xander arms and shook him once. "Xander this is a gift. You can or will be able to tell good from evil. With Adam you can turn them from evil to good."

Xander was confused, "I don't understand?"

Giles took a deep breath, "I'm not explaining this right. You aurora influences people around you, Xander. You are a good man and people can feel that. With your gift you can project that feeling of goodness and help people turn from evil to being good. With training you could even heal. Not physical problems but mental problems."

"Ow," said Xander, "I need to set down."

Giles let go of Xander and allowed him to sit back next to Adam.

Adam pulled Xander in next to him and felt the young men curl into his side.

Adam shared a worried look with the other three men in the room.

"I don't mean to add to what Xander is already processing but weren't you here tell us about a prophecy?" asked Joe as he spoke for the first time since Giles entered the room.

Giles nodded his head and retook his seat, "Buffy had a vision and I was able to find a few references to a prophecy. From what we were able to gather, Adam will be challenged some time in the near future. Xander and Joe will be present. Adam will loose his head but his quickening will not go to the victor."

Adam quickly drained his beer, "What happens?" he asked in a whisper.

Giles smiles, "Your quickening engulfs your body and Xander and Joes. It then creates a rip in space and take the three of you through it. Then it closes the rip reenters your body and puts your head back on."

Adam stand quickly, "Your joking?"

Giles shakes his head. Xander pulls Adam back down to sit on the Couch and hugs him bearing his head into Adam neck.

"Adam, Xander can feel your emotions. Calm down for his sake." Giles said in a calm voice.

Adam takes a deep breath, "I'm trying but that's not what I was expecting.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Duncan shakes his head and speaks up, "What do you mean, the quickening puts Metho's head back on?"

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "From my reading, I believe that Adam is either a different being than what we know of as Immortals or he is what Immortals would become if allowed to reach maturity. Adam Is his quickening. His body has adapted to it as it had evolved. I don't believe any other immortal could hold his quickening. It realizes this and so instead of entering the other immortal it repairs his own body."

Standing up Joe asked if any one else wanted another beer. Duncan stood up as well to help him.

Joe sat back down and asked, "What about this portal?"

Giles sits back and took a sip of his beer, "I believe that Adam unconsciously opens the portal to leave this world so he will not be challenged again."

"Why," asked Adam, "do Joe and Xander get sucked in?"

Giles smiled, "Family, you think of them as family. How can you protect them if their in an entirely different world?"

Xander speaks up, "You said I had a destiny?"

Giles nods and puts his beer down, "The other world you go to is going to need you Xander. I'm not entirely sure what it is your needed for. Buffy's dream wasn't clear."

Adam snorted, "Of course it wasn't. That just might be useful. Giles you haven't given us any useful information. From what your saying its going to happen and there is nothing to be done. So why tell us."

Giles smiles softly at Xander, "I wanted to say good bye to the wonderful young man I couldn't be prouder of if he was my own blood."

Xander stands as does Giles and engulfs him in a hug.

"Xander," says Giles, "I know Adam will look after you. You will be missed."

It takes awhile before Xander lets Giles go. Giles gets Xander to promise to call every day and soon leaves to look after his Slayer.

Adam takes the withdrawn Xander in hand and leads him out of Duncan's Apartment down to his vehicle.

He gently puts Xander into the passenger side of his SUV. Once buckled he gets in and drives away.

Xander watches as the buildings pass by his window, "This isn't the way to my motel?"

Adam grins, "No but it is the way to my flat."

Xander turns and looks at Adam, "I could have taken my car. Why didn't I take my car?"

"Because your in no fit state to drive or be by yourself. In fact that motel is no place for a child to live. In the morning I'll go and get your stuff. You'll be staying with me." said Adam with a do not argue with me tone of voice.

Xander blinked in confusion, "You don't have to do that. I mean your not responsible for me."

Adam parked the SUV in front of his Flat and turned to Xander, "Yes I Am. You are my student. As your teacher I am responsible for your emotional and physical wellbeing. Dr. Giles, the man who you consider as your father has entrusted you with me."

Xander was in shock. He had no idea what to say to that and so didn't say anything. He got out of the vehicle when Adam did and followed him into the building.

Once in the flat Adam showed Xander around. He pointed out the essentials where the frig was, the bathroom and the spare bedroom which he called Xander's room.

Adam then went into his bedroom and brought out a spare set of sweats for Xander to sleep in.

"Xander," said Adam, "Tomorrow we will sit down and go over what you know and come up with a curriculum. I will give you a weekly allowance." Adam smiled, "Dut to the fact you will be much to busy to work for Joe."

Worn out Xander didn't argue with Adam. The only thing Xander wanted to do was to go to sleep.

Xander went into his room and stripped out off his cloths and put on Adams sweat pants. He fell across the bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

Adam stood in the doorway of the room grinning. His student had been so tired he hadn't closed his door before changing. He'd have to keep a close I on him. He didn't want to wear him out were he got sick. The boy also needed to be more aware of his surroundings. He hoped that it was just the fact that Xander trusted him and not that he ignored his own safety. That was a discussion for the morning.

Leaving Xander's door open Adam turned and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xander woke up suddenly. This wasn't his hotel room. It took a moment for him to remember the previous night. He was at Adam's, in his spare room. Slowly the tension flowed out of his body.

His life as he knew it was over. He could never go home or see Willow in person ever again. Hell, if Buffy's slayer dream was right he was going to be transported into a new world.

He didn't know what to think or feel.

Realistically what would happen would happen. Nodding to himself, he stretched as far as he could go and got out of bed.

As he walked out of the room he smelt food cooking. Following his nose he quickly came upon Adam cooking egg's in the kitchen.

Adam looked up as Xander entered the kitchen, "Sit down, the eggs are almost ready."

Xander sat at the kitchen table were there was two place settings and other breakfast food already on the table.

Adam turned off the stove and then placed a bowel of scrambled eggs on the table as he sat down.

As they began to eat, Adam quizzed Xander on what he knew. He continued to question him as they washed up the dishes and into the afternoon. Adam gave Xander the longest verbal exam in history. Or at least that was how he felt.

Finally after answering "I don't know" for the trillions time, Xander refused to talk. It took Adam promising of Twinkies to end the silent treatment.

Xander went to bed that night as tired as he was the night before.

As Xander slept, Adam took his hotel room key from his jean pockets and went and collected his belongings.

* * *

His second day at Adams flat was completely different from his first. Instead of being questioned by Adam he actually participated in having a conversation. They discussed where Xander's education was lacking and what he wanted to learn verses what he most likely needed to learn.

It was decided that he would continue his lessons at the dojo but that they would be accelerated. Since he would be relocating to a different world, history and modern languages could be skipped. They would concentrate on meditation and learning how to use his gifts as well as strategy and how societies and governments functioned.

* * *

So began a new chapter in Xander's life. He was slowly learning what a true family was like with people who cared about you and put your welfare first. Xander knew that Giles cared for him but his slayer as well as the world came first with Giles. Xander also learned about Adam and Joe. He learned to trust them and to care for them as family.

What Xander did not know was that Adam was planning along with Joe how to prepare for their relocation, as they called it. Joe began to keep two large duffle bags in his car at all times. In it were a couple of different changes of cloths for each off them for different types of weather, weapons, seeds, uncut and cut gems, a few pieces of gold (gold was to heavy for large amounts), silver coins, and spices (to trade) along with a few MRE's and power bars. All in all the bare minimum that Xander could carry as Joe might lose them with his artificial legs and Adam would be in between dying to carry anything.

They were as prepared as they could be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_As the weeks passed Xander began to develop a close friendship with both Methos and Joe. Methos might have been his teacher but to Xander he filled a fathers role even better than Giles had. Buffy always came first with Giles but Xander was Methos first priority. _

_The first time Xander felt like he really had a father was when Amanda came to town._

_When he was introduced to her he new that she was close to Duncan and was familiarly irritating to Methos. Duncan was Methos friend, which in Xander's mind was more important than a mere student._

_So it came as a complete surprise to Xander that Methos prevented Amanda from using him to throw off the police from her scent. Not only that but he spoke harshly to Duncan about controlling his thief of a girlfriend. _

_Methos wasn't all sunshine and roses either. He took discipline seriously. The first time he had to punish Xander he sat him down and they discussed how he was punished in the past. Methos then explained exactly how he would be punished depending on the severity of the rule breaking. He made sure to impress upon Xander that he would not be punished for things out of his control. This gave Xander a since of security._

_Joe on the other hand was a mother to Xander. Not that he'd ever tell that to Joe's face. He made sure to only use the word Uncle. _

_Joe made sure that Xander was balanced. He gave Xander a hug when he saw him and a pat on the back when he was doing well. He let Xander know that he could talk to him about anything and everything. Nothing was to stupid to talk about._

_To make sure his point made it across to Xander, Joe spent over an hour talking about nothing with Methos and Duncan while having dining with Xander. Literally the discussion topic was Nothing. _

* * *

Methos was walking towards his SUV when he felt it. That unmistakable feeling of another immortal. He checked his surroundings as the feeling got stronger. It wasn't long before he saw who the threat was.

It was an unassuming man. There was nothing that stood out. He was average in everyway. And then he spoke.

"I am Jonathan Michaels," said he, " We can fight here or at a more private venue."

Methos breathed calmly, "There is a warehouse on 12th street near the docks. It is abandoned. There is a storm coming in tonight. No matter the outcome, I would prefer mortals not to notice our activities."

Michaels nodded, "9pm, if you are not there. I will find you."

Methos smiled while giving a brief bow of his head, "I will be there."

Methos remained standing there until he no longer felt the other mans presence. He then got into his vehicle and called Joe.

"Joe," said Methos curtly, "I've been challenged."

"Where and When?," asked Joe over the phone.

"9 tonight, at the warehouse on 12th. Listen Joe, this may or may not be it. Get a hold of Xander and tell Duncan. Make sure Duncan does not come. He has to be the last one standing Joe."

"I'll take care of it. We'll see you tonight." said Joe before he hung up.

Methos through his cell into the passenger seat. There were a few things left to do. But the real question was wither or not the Slayer's dream would come true. He'd find out tonight.

* * *

Xander stood next to Joe with a canvas duffle bag on his back and two others on the ground with the straps wrapped around a hand each. They watched from the shadows as Methos fought for his life.

He jerked slightly each time he heard the clang of the swords meeting. He watched as the two men danced around each other. He knew how skilled Methos was but even knowing about Buffy's vision didn't make the sight of Methos fighting any easier.

If he had it his way, he'd shoot the other man and let Methos cut off the head.

Joe would be disappointed if he did. But he didn't think Methos would be.

He could tell that Methos was tiring. The other man seemed to be conserving his energy's better.

Methos was loosing.

In a split second the man quickly passed Methos defense's and slid his sword into Methos' heart. In a practiced move, Michaels moved his sword from his enemy's chest and smoothly decapitated him.

Xander moved forward as the quickening left Methos and hovered over his body. Joe followed him.

Michaels turned to them as he heard them approach, "There can be only One!" he shouted.

Xander and Joe staid out of his reach but came as close to Methos body as possible.

The quickening still hovered above them.

Michaels confusion showed on his face, "What sorcery is this. I one the quickening is mine."

Xander couldn't help opening his mouth, "You think that the oldest Immortal would die so easily."

With that said the quickening moved rather slowly back into Methos body. It gained speed as it moved. As it did this a rip in space was formed next to Methos head.

Tow tendrils of the quickening wound their way around both Xander's and Joe's waists. Joe tightened his hands around his canes as Xander did around the straps of his bags. It felt like being wrapped in a warm summer day.

As they braced themselves they were jerked into the portal. The quickening through Methos body into the portal and grabbed its head in the last moments before it closed the portal.

As the three men traveled down a strange tunnel the quickening reattached Methos head but left the wound over his head open. It used the wound to keep the tendrils of the quickening around both Xander and Joe.

It jerked the men to a sudden stop as it attached to the side of the Technicolor light made tunnel. A tendril seemed to probe the tunnel before releasing from the wall. They traveled further down the tunnel. This accord five more times before the tendril found what ever it was looking for.

It created a portal and pushed the men through.

On the other side was a glade. It gentle put down the men before releasing them and returning completely into Methos at last healing his heart.

* * *

Michaels watched as the quickening consumed the three body's before disappearing. He had never seen much less heard of anything like this happening before.

He was still staring at the spot were the quickening disappeared when he felt an Immortal.

He turned around quickly.

He watched a tall dark haired man approach with as word drawn.

The man spoke, "I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. You have killed my friend. Prepare to die."

In a short amount of time Michaels head flew from his shoulders.

Macleod wept as he took the quickening.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Discussions about a disabled person. Joseph Dawson in Highlander canon, lost both of his legs in Vietnam. In the show this did not slow or hamper Joe in any way. I am going to try and portray him in the same light.

* * *

Xander and Joe found them selves in a glade with a moderate temperature. Methos laid on the ground unmoving with his limps at uncomfortable looking angles. Xander put down his duffels quickly and ran to Methos side. He checked his pulse first. "He has a pulse and seems to be breath." said Xander as he straightened out Methos to make him more comfortable.

"He should be fine," said Joe. "The trip, not to mention the healing took a lot out of him let him sleep it off. Come over hear and hand me my laptop kit so I can figure out if there are any satellites in this universe."

Xander rushed over to were he left the bags and got out the kit as Joe settled on the ground using a fallen log as a back rest. He handed Joe the kit and rushed back to the bags. He got out a rifle and a sword just in case an animal or something else attached them.

Xander watched the parameter of the glade while he waited for Methos to wake up and Joe to find out if they were in a verse with technology.

* * *

Joe turned on the laptop. Then he set up a mini-dish and a power pack connecting it to the computer. It wasn't long before he connected to a satellite. He was careful, using a pre-existing backdoor to access the world wide web.

He surfed the web, looking for discrepancies between their original verse and the new one. There seemed to be a few minor differences here and there but nothing major, at least on the surface. But then again the watchers weren't widely known in their world so what was hidden in this one. They would have to wait for Methos to wake up, he was the better hacker.

* * *

Methos woke with a groan. He was starving. He opened his eyes to a blue clear sky. "I need a protein shake with a lot of sugar."

He heard someone rustling in a duffel bag. Then Xander was knelling next to him with a thermos. As Xander helped him sit up, he thought that one good thing about knowing in advance was being able to prepare. He always needed a lot of calories after a major healing but this was even worse.

After drinking three thermos's, he turned the four away. "I need to digest these first but don't put them away, just leave them. I'll finish them in a moment."

As he laid on the ground, Joe filled him in on what he found.

"Thank the gods," said Methos, "out of all the century's I've lived in, I prefer the twentieth century. Modern sanitation and technology is the best. I tell you Xander, after living in a city filled with the smell of horse shit and thousands of body's, humans and animals, who have rarely bathed nothing is more important to you than living in a place that doesn't smell or is at risk for an epidemic. I have lived in the wilderness to get away from the smell of city's."

Joe snorted, "That explains your manners."

"I have impeccable manners," said Methos. "It is simply that you have different manners than I do. Xander help me over to were Joe is. I need to find out what were in for."

Xander helped Methos to his feet and supported him as he walked to Joe's location. After settling Methos next to Joe, he brought over Methos energy drinks and put them right next to him.

Xander watched as Methos sipped from his thermos as he hacked into this universes many secured networks. As it started to get late, he asked them if they thought it was going to ran. Methos took a moment to check the weather. With the knowledge they weren't going to get wet, Xander went and gathered wood for a camp fire. They would have a hot meal for supper and light to see by.

* * *

Considering they had a limited power source for their computer, Methos just did a brief survey of various governments sites. He made a note of ones that he needed to take a further look at. He spent most of his time setting up identities for the three of them.

It wouldn't do to create credentials that invited close scrutiny. Considering their accents, the best thing was to make Xander, Joe's son. So, Xander became Alexander Joseph Dawson. Dawson was a common name so that was fine.

He could create a complete school record for Xander but he thought it would be better for Xander to create school ties. So he reduced Xander's age by a couple of years. He'd start High school again as a junior. That could also give them a reason to move.

He checked to see if any High schools had major damage in the last year. Hurricane Andrew in Florida, perfect, nothing like a natural disaster to create a bit of chaos. So they would need to move to a town away from the coast and less likely to have major weather to make their story more believable.

Joe's history was more complicated and he had to put that one in the system first. He had to explain the loss of both of Joe's legs. Any doctor would be able to tell that the stumps were operated on in less than ideal circumstances and that the limps would have been removed violently. That and Joe's service tattoo would place him at one time in the US army.

Soldiers remembered one another, he couldn't safely put Joe's army record in the system. They had discussed this before the jump but Joe hadn't had time to have the tattoo removed before his challenge. They'd have to have that done in this verse as soon as possible. So, the only way to safely explain Joe's legs would be an accident far away from any hospital.

With that taken care of he concentrated on finishing Joe's back story. He made it as boring and as bland as he could with out sounding fake.

But now he had to explain his place in the Dawson family. He paused and actually bit his lip, there was no way anyone would believe he was Joe's son. He had thought about making himself Xander's uncle, his mothers brother, but that could lead to people asking questions down the road that they didn't need.

A business partner wouldn't be living with the Dawson's and he took his role of teacher seriously. Xander would be living with him. Being Joe's life partner would both simplifies things and add a level of scrutiny they didn't need. Not to mention putting a hamper on both his and Joe's dating life. But how else would he explain it.

In a since, Joe was his partner. He could feel both Joe and Xander through his quickening. He hadn't meant to but he didn't have full control of his quickening. Over five thousand years of outliving your loved ones, knowing that you will continue to outlive them and given the opportunity he had tied both Joe and Xander to himself. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought that his quickening could prevent them from ageing and dying on him. Xander was their son, now.

He finished creating their new identities. Now he just had to explain what he had done and why they were moving to Colorado Springs.

* * *

Xander didn't have a problem with anything Methos said. He didn't mind going back to high school. It would give him time to figure out what he wanted to do in college, now that he knew he had a future. He couldn't help but grin at his new parents, now he just needed to decide what he was going to call them.

Joe on the other hand had questions, especially about the quickening. Unfortunately, Methos didn't have answers. This was uncharted territory for him to. The partner thing he took in stride. It wouldn't be the strangest thing that happened in his life. And it was for a good cause. Namely their continued well being.

Methos shut down the computer system for the night. There wasn't much more he could do until they had more information, which depended on a power source.

As Xander cooked diner they spoke about their plans for the next day. One of the first things Joe had done was locate were they where. They weren't far from a major city. Once there was daylight again, Methos would head into town and pawn or sell as much gold as he safely could to generate cash. He'd then go to the DMV to 'replace' a lost drivers license and procure transportation. After picking up Xander and Joe, they'd head to another state where Joe would sell some gems. The last thing they wanted to do was to leave a trail for someone to pick up.

After dinner was over Xander fell asleep to Methos and Joe hammering out their back history.

* * *

The morning found Xander waking to Joe cooking breakfast. Methos had already left for the city.

"Joe?," asked Xander, "what am I suppose to call you. And what if someone does a DNA test and find out we're not actually related."

Joe handed Xander a plate as he answered him. "Those are good questions, Xander. I think you should call me pop. That way there isn't any confusion between me and that dirt bag Tony. As to your second question, denial is the key. Why wouldn't I believe you're my son. I was married to your mother and how dare anyone question it." Joe winked at Xander before continuing. "I'm going to call Methos Adam from now on. His true name is too unique and will bring questions. What do you want to call Adam?"

Xander continued to eat slowly as he thought. When he finished he turned to Joe with a frown. "I don't want to call him Adam. But I can't call him dad or mom."

Joe nodded, "How about papa."

Xander grinned, "perfect."

Joe laughed, "lets clean up the camp site. I know Adam won't be back until nightfall or later but who knows who might stumble on us and I want to be able to move if we have to."

Xander went and grabbed the small shovel. He started to put out the fire while Joe began to repack the duffels.

* * *

Adam stumbled into the camp site exhausted. It was an hour after dark and he simply wanted to go to sleep. He found Joe and Xander by a small fire that could be put out fast. He sat down next to them with a groan.

"That bad?" asked Joe.

"I hate waiting in line," said Adam. "I spent most of the day waiting at the DMV. It didn't take long for me to print out a copy of my birth certificate at the public library or my citizen certificate. Nor did it take long for me to sell the gold. I spent three hours in line and then it took them two hours to process my request. I am never losing this license. Its not worth it."

Joe shook his head, "Something's are universal, Adam. So, what vehicle did you buy?"

Adam sighed, "a Cadillac, it doesn't look like much but its solid and cheep. I'm tired, lets get to the car and find a motel. One night of roughing it is about all my old bones can take."

"Amen, brother," said Joe.

Xander laughed and grabbed two bags while Adam grabbed the third. Joe then put out the fire. It wasn't long before they were at their 'new' car.

Once at the motel they all were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

They spent the next two weeks traveling to major city's selling either gold or gems. In one of those city's Joe went through the hell of going to a DMV. He nearly didn't get his license replaced but a threat of a law suit for prejudice against a disabled person fixed that problem.

They made their way to New York City. There were several reasons for this. From here they would fly to Colorado Springs. It was also here that they sold the car and opened a bank account. There were several banks there that asked no questions, especially when it came to a large cash deposit. They were also able to find better markets for the rest of their gold and gems.

It was also were they replaced there wardrobes. It wouldn't do for someone to find a shirt manufactured by a company that didn't exist. Especially for Xander, who would be changing at school for gym.

Adam arranged for them to buy a house in the Springs. This led to Adam and Joe discussing what they would be doing in the Springs, technically they could afford not to work but that was boring. Adam should know he tried just living off of his wealth it didn't last long.

It was then that they decided to open a translation firm for odd and old languages. They had visited the New York public library and most of the languages in this verse were the same as the old one. The few that weren't were not difficult for Adam to decipher. Of course he did cheat. One of the things he brought with him from the old verse was a translation program he had developed.

The trip to that library also led them to a big discovery about their new verse. Magic existed here. There was an entire section of the library that just had magical texts.

It didn't take Adam long to figure out that the majority of the world new nothing about the magical half of the world. Apparently, the wizards used spells to prevent normal people or muggles as they called them from seeing most things magical. His quickening allowed him to see magic and that allowed Joe and Xander to see it as well.

But that didn't make them magical. Adam had found a wizard that was most help full. After a few tests, he said that they were squibs. They had access to the magical world but that many would be prejudice against them.

Adam wasn't so sure that they couldn't do magic. After all not aging was a kind of magic. May be they had a different type they could use. It would be a project the entire family could work on. After all, they had plenty of time.

* * *

A/N: This is a crossover with Harry Potter but it is more than likely just going to be in that world and not interacting with the characters in the books. If those characters do interact with the three it will be after book 7. (I don't really like canon after book 4 anyway.) For those that are reading the author notes, yes this is also will have the Stargate verse fused with Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm playing around with dates. In our universe Hurricane Andrew happened in August of 1992. I'm moving it up to June so that Xander and the rest have more time before school starts. This means that in the Harry Potter verse, Harry would be entering his second year at Hogwarts. The original Stargate movie was released in 1994. So, for me that means the first mission through the gate happened in 1992. That means that a year will pass before the Stargate program is reopened.

* * *

Xander was nervous. Today was the first day at his new school. He couldn't believe he was going back to high school after having blown up his last one. He took a deep breath. It was for a good cause.

Taking another deep breath, he told himself that he was starting over. He had new parents, that cared, and no bad school records following him around. This was a fresh start.

He was standing at the bus stop. Adam had given him a chose of either being driven to school or riding the cheese wagon, aka the bus. He personally thought it was less lame to ride the bus than being driven to school by a parental unit.

He practiced his breathing exercises while he waited. No other kids were at the stop. He was beginning to think he was at the wrong place when he saw the bus turn the corner on his road.

The bus came to a stop right in front of him and the doors open. Xander felt sick to his stomach. He hated high school the first time. But it was for the good of the family. He sucked in his gut and boarded the bus.

The driver didn't even look at him as he passed. No one paid him any attention. They were either focusing on their CD player's or talking with friends. Xander found an empty seat. His mind was blank. He was now the new kid.

Once at the school, he headed to the administrative office to get a map and a schedule. He wasn't sure if it was good luck or bad that he also gained a guide, a fellow junior that had most of his classes.

His fellow inmate was shorter than him, male, wore glasses and looked at him like he was a chore he could have done without.

"So," Xander said, "what is there to do in the springs for fun. I sort of just moved here."

"No, really," said the rude one, aka Samuel Smithe, "I wouldn't have guessed. We've got clubs and sports just like any school."

"Ah, I sort of meant outside of school. Like a local hang out or something." responded Xander.

The other kid just blinked.

"I'll take that as a no." said Xander. Considering the conversation was dead, Xander decided to stop while he was ahead. He was in no way going to be hanging out with Smithe.

In the rest of his morning classes, Xander didn't click with anyone. It was with a heavy heart that Xander ate his lunch alone in the commons. With no one to talk to he finished quickly. He decided to he'd to the gym to see if they were signing up for any sports team. Adam said he had to sign up for at least one sport for each semester to stay in shape.

There was a notice board up but nothing caught his eyes. As he turned away from the board a coach walked up.

"So interested in signing up for a team? I'm coach Philips, Football and baseball are my areas." Said Coach Philips.

Xander shrugged his shoulders, "My Papa wants me to sign up for a team for each semester. I like baseball but I've never played. But I didn't see anything I'm interested in for this semester."

"Were you on any teams before?" asked Philips.

Xander nodded, "Swim team."

Philips grinned, "We never have enough interest in the swim team. Which means that even though they've already started training there is always room for more members. They have practice at the local YMCA about an hour after schools out. Why don't you stop by and see if its for you."

Xander said he would and got directions from the coach, "Could I use the phone to call my papa, so he can pick me up. If I ride the bus, Ill never get there."

The coach wrote him a permission slip to use the phone at the main office.

With that done, Xander headed to his next class.

* * *

Adam picked him up in front of the school. Xander tossed his back pack into the backseat as he got in on the front passenger side.

"So, how was school?" asked Adam.

Xander sighed, "I didn't click with any one but no one tried to bully me either so I'd say it was a plus."

Adam laughed, "Xander, since we've started training you have more confidence and you move like you know what your doing. It is unlikely that any one would try and bully you. But it also means people might feel intimidated by you. Start up, conversations and you'll make friends."

Xander grunted, "Did you bring my swim suit? I can't believe I'm trying out for the swim team, the last one tried to eat me."

"Yes, Its in the back. This is a muggle school. I checked, so no one will use magic to change the team members into monsters." said Adam.

"What if I'm not good enough to make the team?" asked Xander.

Adam responded with, "I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

Adam was right, thought Xander as he finished trying out for the team. The coach was ecstatic. He was now part of the swim team.

After practice, Xander talked with his fellow team members who were mostly female. It was less intimidating talking to a small group of teenagers, verses an entire school of them. Xander smiled, he might just survive school a second time around.

* * *

While Xander was dealing with high school, Adam and Joe were dealing with their new house. It was two story's that needed to be made handicap accessible.

The main reason they chose the house was for its wide hallways. Joe had prosthetic legs but he still used a wheel chair, especially in the morning and at night. This meant that the bathrooms had to be remodeled and an elevator needed to be installed. They could just put in a chair lift but an elevator could be extended to the attic as well, which they could then turn into a library. The kitchen also needed a remodel.

Adam and Joe spent most of the morning hatching ideas and decided exactly what they wanted and didn't want. By the time Xander called from school they were debating on wither or not to hire a contractor or to let Adam and Xander do most of the work. Before Adam left to pick up Xander, Joe won the debate to hire a contractor.

While Adam played chauffeur, Joe started calling around to find a contractor.

* * *

Over the next few days, Xander settled into high school and made a couple of friends from his swim team and from his gym class. Joe found a contractor and Adam learned that neighbors could be hell on earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Joe sat at the kitchen table with the contractor and an interior designer. They were going over the plans for the remodel.

"The first things I want done are the master bathroom and the elevator installed," said Joe. "Those are necessities. Then you can work on the other bathrooms and the kitchen and lastly the conversion of the attic into a library slash office."

The contractor nodded his head, "It would be easier to add the elevator to the back of the house in a small edition. It will take about a week to get all the permits and an additional week to get all the equipment. I've installed chairlifts but never a full elevator into a home but I don't see a problem."

They continued talking over plans when Adam came in cussing.

Joe raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Adam took a deep breath, "Our neighbor is a bigoted asshole with delusions of grandeur," growly he stomped from the room.

"Ow, my," gasped the designer, "is your son always like that."

Joe straightened in his chair, "My partner does get upset when warranted. Will this be a problem?"

The contractor smiled, "Mr. Dawson, I don't rightly think it will. Will it Emma?"

Emma, the designer shook her head, "No, Phil it won't. I'm sorry for making assumptions Mr. Dawson."

Joe smiled, "Everybody does, its fine. Lets finish getting this planned so the actual work can begin."

* * *

Adam made his way from the kitchen to the living room. He looked out the picture window. One of the things that he had hoped wouldn't happen had. Dealing with a bigot was one thing but having one live next door was another. He just knew that asshole was going to cause trouble. It was a good thing that they hadn't bought a house in a closed subdivision. They couldn't be forced to move. But that wouldn't prevent that bigot from making them wish they'd never moved in.

Xander was settling into his new school and making friends. Joe was redesigning the house into his dream home. There was no way in Hade's was anyone going to harm his family.

Adam was Death, a soldier and a general. That idiot might have started this war but by the gods he was going to win it.

* * *

Xander pulled himself from the water grinning. He loved swimming. Thanks to talking to his pop and papa, not to mention the new memory's with his new team mates, he was finally getting over what his last swim coach had done and was regaining the joy of being in the water.

He stood up and walked to his stuff grabbing it and heading for the showers. As he got ready he thought about how his week had gone.

He'd made a friend in gym. A guy friend, he hadn't had one since Jessie died. Albert O'Brien had drew Xander to him from the moment they met. Bertie, as Xander called him, had a sad and grey aura around him. Xander being Xander, just had to cheer him up. A few bad jokes and a discovery of an equal love of comics and b movies created a growing friendship between the two.

It didn't take long for Xander to weasel out of Bertie that he was smart. Jumped two grades smart which meant that Xander was biologically four years older but legally two years older than him. But Xander didn't care.

A couple of girls from the swim team had befriended Xander. So, he dragged Bertie with him when the girls wanted to talk and hang out. Xander beamed as his new friends aura began to heal.

Xander's abilities also helped Bertie to heal along with having three new friends. But Xander noticed that the healing could barely keep up with the damage being afflicted. It was Xander's intention to kidnap Bertie for the weekend, (well he asked the parental units and informed Bertie he was taking him home with him). He was not going to lose his new best friend to a bad home life.

* * *

Adam began working on reconnaissance. Information was key in any war. The enemy was their direct neighbor to the right of the house, they shared a fence. The neighbor on the left undoubtedly had information and was a potential ally.

Adam walked over to the house on the neighbor and knocked with an easy going smile on his face. The door opened on a smiling little old lady. She had to be seventy, at least.

"Morning, Ma'am. I'm Adam from next door. My partner, our son, and I just moved in. I'd thought I'd stop by and introduce myself."

The woman laughed, "I'm Edith O'Hare, young man. Do come in," she waved him into the living room and closed the door. "Can I get you something to drink or are you here for the gossip?"

Adam placed his hands over his heart with a wounded expression, "Madam, you wound me. Here I am, attempting to be neighborly and you accuse me of having a nefarious agenda."

Edith giggled, "Gossip it is then, take a seat Adam No sire name given. And I'll start off with the man you cussed out not an hour ago."

Adam winced, "You heard that. I hadn't realized I had been so loud. And its Pierson, Adam Pierson, my partner is Joe Dawson and our son is Xander."

Edith nodded, "I think the mountain heard you this morning. Is Xander short for Alexander? and is it Dawson or Pierson?"

Adam sat across from Edith, "Yes, but he prefers Xander and its Dawson. Joe was widowed when we met."

Edith smiled, "Well, to start off most of your neighbors won't care a hill of beans about you and your partner being, well partners. Most will care about you living in sin but considering the political atmosphere it's not like you can get married. So they won't mention it. The man you cussed out is Henry Peterson. A man not much liked around these parts but he does have some influence in the Methodist church and in the business community. He just moved in a year ago after a rather harsh divorce. His wife ran off with her yoga instructor, who was a woman by the way. In all honesty I think that his divorce has made him bitter and unlikable."

Adam nodded, "So, the bigoted asshole might not be a permanent problem. I wonder if he'd go to therapy."

Edith laughed, they gossiped for another hour before Adam left.

* * *

Adam left Edith's house and crossed the yard to his when he was stopped by the neighbor across the street calling to him.

Adam crossed the street and shook the hand offered to him by a man with a military bearing.

The man introduced himself, "I'm Jack O'Neil, I just wanted you to know that we're not all like Peterson."

Adam gave off a short laugh, "When Edith said she thought the mountain could hear me I didn't really believe her. I'm Adam Pierson by the way."

Jack smiled, "You're not from around here."

"What gave it away, the nose or the accent?" asked Adam with a smile.

"The accent, the reason I ask is that Ms. Edith was undoubtedly talking about the complex in the mountain."

Adam showed a perplexed expression.

"NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense is located at Cheyenne mountain." explained Jack.

"I take it there are many references to the Mountain by the locals." said Adam.

Jack laughed, "Ya sure you betcha, I saw your son catching the bus. How is he settling in?"

"He's adapting, he's already having a friend stay over this weekend." said Adam.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Adam headed back into the house.

* * *

By Christmas the renovations were complete, Adam hired a wizard to ward the property and to reinforce the library shelves. He paid extra to have the shelves be expandable where the books rotated so you could find a book quickly and when a book was added to a shelve it was automatically added to the catalogue.

Adam and Joe's business was slowly growing which was just fine with them.

Xander's friend Bertie practically lived at the house so for Christmas they were going to give him his own room there.

Edith was adopted by Xander as the Grandmother of the family. She was happy to oblige.

Mr. Peterson got off of his high horse and apologized to Adam. (There may or may not have been a 'ghost" haunting him) He also started therapy.

Jack O'Neil went from a very straight and narrow military man to a very happy and outgoing retiree. (This may have been brought about by hanging out with Xander teaching him and Bertie how to play baseball.)

All in all everything was going great, that is until school started again.


End file.
